Glemy Toto/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes form Glemy Toto. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *"Greatness is achieved through the pursuit of greatness." *"You're mine!" *"No way!" *"Too green!" *"That's it!" *"I'll smash ya'!" *"Bawoo, ready for launch!" *"People can't rely on strength alone." *"The Goddess of Luck is smiling on Glemy Toto today!" *"In this Bawoo, you're no match for me!" *"You don't give up, do you? That's how I feel about restoring the Zabi family!" *"I'll skewer you, Mobile Suit and all!" *"Leave this place to me!" *"The masses will accept the rule of a dictator, so long as it leads to peace." Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 *"Mama, Papa... Watch over me!" *"You'e asking for it!" *"Get out of my sight!" *"I'll smash ya'!" *"Playtime is over!" *"If one calls upon Venus, she may well bring Mars along!" *"Show-offs don't impress me in the least." *"People like you have no passion, no drive! Get out of my sight!" *"You and I were destined to meet! I'm sure of it!" *"People can't rely on strength alone." *"I am the True Gundam Dynasty Warrior!" *"Mama, Papa... Did you see how brave I was?" *"The enemy field is mine!" *"Make your move. I doubt you have what it takes to beat me." *"Keep playing the comedian, and you're gonna get hurt!" *"Glemy Toto, reporting for duty with Lady Luck at his side!" *"After finding the enemy isn't it customary to pursue and destroy them!?" *"We fight as soldiers. That's the life we've chosen." *"You're a disgrace! All I expect from a pilot is a little strength of character!" *"I don't want to fight you... But, i can't forget my mission, either." *"Glemy Toto, at your service! Whatever you need, you got it." *"Mama, Papa... Did you see how brave I was?" *"An ambition to rule the world will only lead to your destruction." Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn *"If one calls upon Venus, she may well bring Mars along!" *"All units, launch! Hit the enemy's Mobile Suit where it hurts!" *"That's the best we could do...? Retreat!" *"I'll hold the enemy's Mobile Suits in check!" *"Bawoo, ready for launch!" *"This Mobile Suit is the technological glory of our forces!" *"This suit resembles a medieval knight, making it a perfect fit for a gentleman such as me." *"Mama, Papa... Did you see how brave I was?" *"Greatness is achieved through the pursuit of greatness." *"People can't rely on strength alone." *"In this Bawoo, you're no match for me!" *"The enemy field is mine!" *"I fight for a greater cause! I'll never regret choosing the harder path!" *"Glemy Toto, reporting for duty with Lady Luck at his side!" *"I am the True Gundam Dynasty Warrior!" *"How long do we have to put up with this!?" *"You and I were destined to meet! I'm sure of it!" *"It's high time you were taught a lesson!" *"You're a danger to us, in more ways than one!" *"To you, fighting is a matter of circumstance, But, for me, it's different!" *"I didn't get where I am today because of my bloodline!" *"I have a cause to fight for! What are you fighting for?!" *"I... I'm not strong enough to keep up...!" *"An ambition to rule the world will only lead to your own destruction." Category:Quotes